Too Kind
by SonicWolvelina99
Summary: Zero Celsius meets Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. They warm up to them as Zero is kind by nature. But a bit too kind.     Please rate and review!
1. Chapter 1:  Booting

Too Kind

**Chapter 1 - Booting**

Initializing Battle Sequence

Loading...

Loading...

Loading Complete.

Are you Ready?

The creatures' arms teared up and reformed into claws, the golden eyes focused on the grass, waiting. A red target shooted up and his eyes marked it. He slowly lifted his foot and started a sudden sprint with his other. He sticked his right claw through the target, his eyes cold while shattering the it. Another target popped up from the corner of his eye and he slashed it, followed by a kick on the next target. He continues destroying targets, no emotion on his face, no move wasted. The last target was the main target. Also known as, his masters' adversary. The metal Mobian burnt the image of him in his mind - or his artificial brain, to be more specific. After all, he was his primary target.

Battle Sequence Completed.

Return to Reality.

The details of the forest dissolves like deleted data. The veil disappeared and there was a white wall. A door opened and there was his master, clapping.

"Well done, I.C.E.!" The man applauded. "The results were higher than expected. I think you are ready for your first mission."

A cream-coloured rabbit was walking along the side-walk. The sun was setting and the rush-hour was starting fade. The rabbit then observed the people. She then suddenly hit something hard and fell on her bottom. The black behind turns around and a nasty expression spread on his face. A Thug. And they weren't alone.

"Watch where you are going!" He spat. The others snickered and chuckled. The leader turned around and they fell silent.

"I'm sorry!" She pleaded, unable to get up.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" A voice interrupted them. A bright light from behind created a silhouette of a canine. Around the same time a blue blur rushed around the gang of thugs. It then curled into a blue ball and hurled on the side of the bully.

"Sonic!" the rabbit cheered.

"Hey, Cream!" Sonic saluted. One of the thugs stood up on his feet and he notices a scratch on his leather jacket. He was suddenly furious. He ran towards the blue hedgehog, with his fist up. Cream takes a glimpse and widened her eyes,

"Sonic, look out!" The hedgehog turned around, and his eyes widened; he didn't have the time to react and then was startled by how the thug then suddenly went down, his nose uneven to his face. His heart almost stopped by how fast it went by.

"Whoops. I didn't mean to." A grey canine was sitting on the thug just before Sonic got a beating. His gold eyes focused on the remaining. They shivered and ran the opposite direction, person by person. He sat up and walked to Cream.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a smile, his voice soft. He stretched his hand out to the sitting bunny and she shyly took it.

"Hey," Sonic greeted, "Thanks for saving me earlier, Mr..."

"Zero," He put his hand to his chest, "Zero Celsius."

"Right! Thanks, Zero!" Sonic gave a thumbs-up. Zero flings his backpack over his shoulder. "You're leaving already?"

"Ah, yes." He looked at him, "I'm simply passing this country."

"But you haven't even seen the place," Sonic crossed his arms, pouting. Zero sighs and gives a small smile.

"You know what they say, 'Sometimes you need to stop and smell the flowers.'" Sonic punched in the air and gave a triumphant,'yes'.

"You can stay by us!" Cream tugged on the rough fabric of Zero's sleeveless jacket. "It'd be nice to have someone like you around." Her smile made Zero speechless. That innocent smile. As Cream waved bye-bye to the hedgehog and the canine,

"Wanna race?" Sonic asked, rather fast. Zero didn't follow.

"Good, see ya later!" Sonic dashed out on the street.

"Huh? W-wait!" Zero called, "That's not fair! I wasn't ready! Sonic!"


	2. Chapter 2: Testing

**Chapter 2: Testing**

"You know that, I.C.E.?" He pointed, the creature turned, at the mess in the white room.

"Torn up stuffed cotton dummies representing Mobians." His red lifeless eyes analyzed the dolls.

"Right, right. They actually represent real people. Enemies. Quite pesky ones too," He said. "Especially, the blue one. I want you - no - I command you that you go and eliminate them." The creature was silent for a moment,

"Understood." It turned around and walked to the exit.

"Oh but wait!" The weapon stopped. "I can't let you go like this!" Just before it was about to say something, the engines went down and its eyes disappeared. Two other pairs of eyes watched at I.C.E's transformation.

* * *

><p>Zero was panting as he tried to catch up to Sonic. Being forced into a race with Sonic that he offered personally was uncalled for, for Zero. His feet weren't all that strong and he wasn't very flexible either but Sonic was kind enough to handicap himself.<p>

Suddenly, Sonic hit the breaks.

"Please warn me, next time you challenge me on a race." Zero panted, and then looked at Sonic, "What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing." He sighed. "Just looks like trouble." He pointed at four figures, a black one and a red one arguing and a little yellow one trying to make them stop. "At least, Tails is trying to stop them."

"So why do you need me for if you can just beat it up yourself?" the red-head growled at the black with red streaks.

"You don't understand," he had his arms crossed and stared with his blood-red eyes, "it poses a threat."

"And not to just us." A white bat descended, her white long gloves on her hips and her turquoise eyes on the group.

"And what exactly does it do? A vehicle?" The yellow fox asked, almost eager to try tinkering the so-called vehicle; his passion for machines is as big as ever.

"Something designed to kill. A Battle AI, you could say," Shadow, carefully, defined. "If we don't-"

"Take a chill pill, Shadow!" Sonic cuts in, Zero behind him by a few feet. "So what's this all about?" The black hedgehog glares at Sonic then switches Zero.

"You..." He gave a dirty look. Zero squints his eyes. Sonic tilted his head.

"Well, anyway guys." Sonic patted his back with energy, making Zero stagger but he quickly regained his balance. "This is Zero Celsius!"

"Tails here!" The two-tailed fox saluted. "Anything with machines, I can do!"

"Knuckles here!" The red echidna raised his fist. The bat pushed him out of the way and walked up to Zero.

"Rouge the Bat!" She winked. "My, aren't you a hot stud!"

"Er, thank you." Zero shifted his feet. There was a short pause. Knuckles elbowed the black hedgehog.

"Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Well," Sonic said. "I guess that's everyone-" Until a pink hedgehog in a red dress and boots bear-hugs Sonic. Cream was following.

"Sonic!" She nuzzled on Sonic's cheek and left a kiss mark. "I missed you so much, Sonic!" Knuckles smirked and Tails couldn't keep a straight face. Sonic gave a death glare and they both shut up.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"U-Ummm..."

"Sonic! You never told me you had another friend!" He groans. The pink hedgehog walks up to Zero, takes his hand and greeted, "Hi! I'm Amy Rose! Welcome to Emerald Town!"

Zero panicked in the inside; he is, in general, used to energetic people but Amy just takes the cake. Sonic started,

"OK, now I really think, you've met-" A sudden explosion comes from behind Sonic and out of the smoke, is a... floating egg?

"Oh, ho ho ho ho ho!" He laughs. The Mobians recognizes the laughter and turns to face the floating egg.

"Oh, for the love of-" Now Sonic was annoyed.


	3. Chapter 3: Battling

AN: AMG, I'M SO SORRY YOU GUYS. D: It's been a long time since I uploaded this and I had like a Writers Block. Here is the third chapter. ;w;

**Chapter 3: Battling**

"Alright, now I'll put this on…" He plugs a cable to the back of the robots neck. On his monitor is data in strange codes. He clicks download and the bar fills up. He ejects the cable and covers the mechanical parts with grey fur and sticks a wig of black hair on his head. He raised his eyelids, revealing gold. The canine wiggles his fingers, stood on his feet and wagged his tail.

"Where am I?" he faintly said. He turned and was startled by the watching eyes behind the dark small glasses. "Who are you?"

"Ah, you're awake…" He sat comfortably on the bed. "Zero Celsius."

"How do you know my name?"

"Heheh. It's working." He grinned, whispering to himself. He rubbed his hands. "I'm Doctor Ivo Robotnik. You are currently in my base."

"Base?" Zero was uncertain yet curious.

"Oh yes! You are in a facility where I construct machines of all shapes and sizes," He showed him around. Robotnik was unusually tall compared to Zero. His egg-shaped physique didn't suit his height a lot. "Speaking of machines, that weapon you have..."

* * *

><p>"Oh, what do we have here?" The egg leaned on his mobile car. "I see you have a new friend, Sonic." Zero mouthed something and gritted his teeth.<p>

"That's Eggman—" Sonic said.

"Robotnik." He corrected.

"You're still the same person," he retorted. "But anyway, when you see him, you are already in for trouble."

Amy gave a long 'yep' and pulled her red hammer out. Knuckles raised his fists; Tails put his Scouter on, Rouge's wings flapped, Shadow eyed and Cream helped the victims in the damaged area. Zero hunched back abit and got his hands out.

"Oh! May I introduce you to a friend?" Egg – er – Robotnik smirks as he pushes a button. A red metal ape appears out of the smoke. The structure of his body was hideous, in an interesting way. His three pairs hands were ridiculously out of proportion, making him look like he stood on his hands rather than on his feet. It walked on two pairs of hands, the remaining pair covering a glowing green sphere on his chests. Its movements were very awkward; he always staggered like a man who consumed too much alcohol.

"Spider Monkey? Honestly, Eggster, I'll don't understand nor do I want to understand why you like this. Either way," Sonic shook his head then rammed his fist into his other hand, "It's time to kick some robot butt."

The Spider Monkey let out a menacing roar and watched with his neon green eyes. Amy and Knuckles went head on with a battle cry. The Spider Monkey swings its fists down at the pink hedgehog and the red echidna. They swiftly dodge the attack and they both run up its arms, Amy swung her Piko Piko Hammer and Knuckles readied his fists for a good jab to the face. But as soon as the attacks struck, they both felt stagger and fell off. S.M. faced the lying Mobians and lifted one spread out hand. Just before the impact struck, a blue blur rushed and the red and pink Mobians weren't there anymore.

"Are you OK?" Sonic asked as the two Mobians nodded. He let go of Knuckles' hand.

"Sonic," He turned to Amy, "You can stop holding my hand now." He looked down at his hand and released it. He glanced to the side and everyone held an expressionless façade.

"Anyway," Tails broke the awkward silence, "I've analysed the enemy; his weakness is his core that he is hiding."

"But that armour." Rouge said, as she was airborne.

"No point breaking the armour." Tails said as he scanned through his Scouter. "The armour is made up of alloyed aluminium. It would take too long and already a small section of Emerald Town is destroyed."

"We just have to break the hands." Shadow summoned glowing bayonets and smirked, "Which is good enough for me." His skates ignite and dashed off to the deformed machine with his spears floating beside him. Rouge follows him in the air.

"Aim for the exposed joints!"

Rouge spiral kicks and pierces the wires between the metal joints of his upper left arm, cutting it off. Shadow throws his spears with precision at another joint of the Spider Monkey' arm, making a clean cut and another arm off.

'What am I doing?' Zero watched the ongoing battle between the Mobians and the Spider Monkey. 'Everyone is fighting and I'm just standing here, watching!' His body starts to move by itself. His arms start to transform. It splits itself and places itself back into a different shape that looked like a bears' claw. Zero gained a bit of weight and he became slower from the claws but that doesn't stop him from smashing the Spider Monkey.

'Haha, let's see what you've got,' The Dr. smiled at the determination Zero held. He jumps up into the air and quickly brings his metal claw down. He rips one arm down while Sonic saws another off with its razor sharp spikes. The Monkey lost its Spider features having to take out its remaining arms revealing its core.

"Bah! Forget about them, servant; attack the Rabbit! Use your Hands!" The hideous creature slapped away the fighting Mobians.

'Hands?' Zero widened his eyes. A hole opened in the palm of his metal hands. Cream turns around ran but then her feet got caught between branches. Cream turned her head and shivers in fear. The Spider Monkey raises its enormous fists and brings it down onto the helpless pale peach rabbit.

"Cream!"

MWAHAHHAHAHA I'M SO EVIL.

Ahem. Yeah. I'm not sure about you, it felt a little short. ._.'

Rate, review and stuff. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4: Struggling

Okay guys, we are nearly. I thank everyone who enjoyed reading this so far. I am trying to finish this before the summer break start.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Struggling<strong>

"You wretched brat!" Robotnik pointed at him, his face red. "You'll do as I say!"

"Why would harm someone I don't know?" Zero asked. "This weapon…" He held them up, gazing and stroking his hand. "It's special. It's from a friend who I swore to, use it for good. I won't shed any blood with these." He looked up. "What good would it do to harm innocent people?"

"I helped you up. You could've died if I left you out there." He said. "Wouldn't you return someone's favour, especially if they saved your life?" There was a pause.

"Fine." Zero sighed. "I'll do it." Zero turned, grabbed his bag, swung it over his shoulder and walked out of the door.

"Yes." Dr Robotnik sat down and waved a remote control in his hand. "Yes, you will."

* * *

><p>'<em>Hands?' Zero widened his eyes. A hole opened in the palm of his metal hands. Cream turns around ran but then her feet got caught between branches. Cream turned her head and shivers in fear. The Spider Monkey raises its enormous fists and brings it down onto the helpless pale peach rabbit.<em>

"_Cream!"_

Zero gasped out of the bed, sweating, fidgeting. His heartbeat aroused and he gripped his chest. It was a few hours after the fight. The sky was coloured in a hue of purple and orange. The sound of crickets started to fade in.

"You're awake!" A squeaky voice came from the side. "I'm so glad you're okay!" A hug that startled him, Cream's eyes were sparkling with joy and relief. He sighed, smiled and gave a hug back.

"So, you're Zero." A lavender cat stood behind Cream, her arms crossed. She walked up to bed, her purple cape fluttering. Her purple and white heels made a tapping noise. "I'm Blaze. Thank you for protecting Cream. I owe you one." She said. Her red bead on her forehead and the jewellery around her neck gave off a formal and important look. He winced at the sting on both of his bandaged arms.

"You're still hurt, Mr. Zero. You need to rest." Cream said. Blaze handed Zero a bowl of soup.

"Here, drink this, you'll feel better." Zero gladly took it and thanked her. While he was enjoyed the creamy salty mixture, he starts eating slower.

"Cream," She looked up. "What happened to me?"

"You don't remember?" She said, slightly surprised. "You are tired, after all but I don't mind helping you remember."

'_Hands?' Zero widened his eyes. A hole opened in the palm of his metal hands. Cream turns around ran but then her feet got caught between branches. Cream turned her head and shivers in fear. The Spider Monkey raises its enormous fists and brings it down onto the helpless pale peach rabbit._

"_Cream!"_

_Cream lay there, unscathed. But the beams were still going. It blinded her a bit. She opens her eyes, bit by bit, and sees a person with the shape of canine with big hands blocking the blast. His arms start to glow red by the intense energy of the beam. The beam narrowed and disappeared, leaving his silver claws steaming and black around the edges. Zero fell to his knees, panting._

"_Cream…" he uttered softly. Tails rushed to him, the scouter full of data of his arms. Cream sat beside Zero, her hands to her eyes._

"_It's not very bad," Tails said. Cream watched. She put her hands away. "He'll be okay, Cream." He said as he patted her on the head with a smile. He took the unconscious and damaged Zero over his shoulders and dragged him away from the scene._

_As Sonic dodged the attacks, he assembled with Knuckles and Amy. Rouge did a spiral kick to one arm and Shadow threw a bayonet on the last arm. The Spider Monkey was now only on his feet. Sonic acquired a gold ring and curled into a ball and started spinning. Knuckles, on the side, held the blue ball down. Amy stood behind the blue ball facing the SM, her Piko Piko Hammer ready. She swung with great force and speed at the ball and Sonic launched into the air. He hit the core. Stuck, he span faster like a buzz saw and tear through the huge robot. The SM had blasts around his body and lastly a huge blast._

"_Don't you think it's over yet, Sonic!" Robotnik shook his fists. He turned and flew off with a smile._

Zero had his hand on the bridge of nose, eyes squinting. "I see. I remember now."

"You've been though a lot." Blaze said. "Have some rest. If you need anything, just call. That's the least I can do." Zero nodded with a smile. Blaze and Cream walked out of the room. He sighed and pulled the cover over.

* * *

><p>During the midst of night, a button was pressed on a remote control. Zero opened his eyes wide. The gold in his eyes drowned in a sea of blood red. He looked around to see if anyone was there. He blinked and sighed with relief.<p>

The sun rose up and the sunlight infiltrated the room. Zero opened his eyes slowly, got up and stretched.

"Good morning, Zero!" Cream came into the room with a tray followed by Blaze.

"Oh good morning, Cream!" Zero greeted with smile, hiding the slightly distorted voice. Cream tilted her head to the side.

"Are you okay?"

"No, no, I'm fine." His voice returned to normal.

"Oh, OK." She said. A pause. "Oh, I made you some food!" She held her tray. It had a cup of lemon and honey tea, accompanied with a slice of carrot cake and washed fresh fruits.

"It looks so delicious." Zero smiled as he looked at. "Thanks a lot!"

He indulges the carrot cake and the fresh fruits. He sips the lemon and honey tea bit by bit. After the breakfast, Blaze and Cream watched Tails remove the bandages around Zero's arms. There was no trace of wounds. There were some scars around his hands but the looked more like blisters.

"See?" Tails triumphantly said as Zero moved his arms, "I told you he'd be fine." Cream was delighted and gave a warm hug and Blaze smiled with relief. Blaze helped Zero up on his feet.

"Let's walk abit." Zero suggested. He gave an awkward smile. The distorted voice came back.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Blaze asked. She squinted her eyes. "You look abit off."

"No, no, I'm fine. I just need some fresh air." Zero said.

"You have just recovered, though." Blaze said, abit unsure. Zero took his arm over Blaze.

"You see?" He said as he walked around and smiled. "I'm fine. You don't have to worry!"

Blaze sighed, "Alright then."

"Let's go see Sonic!" Cream smiled. Zero fidgeted for a second and his gold eyes went red and quickly faded back to gold. Tails and Cream opened the door.

"Yeah!" Tails beamed. "I'm sure he'll be happy to know that you're OK!" Tails and Cream went passed the door and their talking faded into the background.

"Let's go then." Zero smiled to Blaze. Blaze grabbed Zero's wrist.

"I saw you, Zero." Blaze said with steel. Zero turned to the purple cat.

"What do you mean?" He asked with his ruined voice, smiling innocently, his eyes flashing red. He fidgeted. His left eye twitched.

"You know what I mean." Blaze said. "Whatever you plan to do to Sonic, I don't like it. So don't even try to do it." Hard gold met blood red.

"I honestly don't know what you mean." Zero smiled at her. She let go of his wrist.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Shouted Tails from downstairs.

"We're coming!" Blaze shouted back. "So like I said, don't even try hurting Sonic. We all are behind him." Zero turned to the door with a gruesome face, followed by Blaze. He put his façade back on.

* * *

><p>This chapter was slightly longer than the other chapter but the next one is going to be the longest. I assure you.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Confessing

**Oh turns out it isn't the end. Yet.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5: Confessing<span>**

After a long and tiring day, Zero came back to Cream's house. After Zero greeted Vanilla, he decided to go and take a hot shower. He put on a neon blue t-shirt and black shorts. He walked past the mirror. He stopped and stared at his reflection. Zero placed his hand on the surface. Zero had an eerie feeling. Was it cold in the room? Was someone watching him? Or was it just him?

Since Blaze's chat, Zero's sudden urge to squash Sonic had gotten more and more serious. He had often caught himself fidgeting around the blue hedgehog. It was already hard to suppress it but it's even harder to act normal around his new friends, especially if one of them is his target but also the closest to everyone.

The door opened, Zero's head jerked towards the noise and - speaking of the devil – there stood the blue speed demon.

"Hey," He put a smile on and waved.

"Hi." He waved back.

An uncomfortable pause.

"Thought I should check up on you." Sonic said.

"Oh. That's nice of you," Zero scratched his head, the red flashed in his eyes. "I don't get many visitors."

Another pause.

"Okay." He closes the door. "What's wrong?" Zero looked up. "Every time I'm around, you get this uncomfortable twitch."

"What do you mean?" He asked. A twitch.

"You did it just now!" He pointed out. "Not only that, your voice strangely drops down to a low corrupted one."

"You're just imagining things." His tainted voice slipped out of his mouth, as he turned his back towards the bed. Sonic looked down at his feet.

"So Blaze was right," Zero's eyes widened. His heart raced. He heard footsteps becoming louder. "Why didn't you say anything? You're my friend." Sonic put his hand on Zero's shoulder. He took a few steps away from his friend and stayed there.

"I didn't want to hurt you." He said as he sat down on his bed. He ran his hand through his hair. He twitched.

"You won't." He said with a smile.

"How can you say that?" Confusion crossed Zero's face as he looked up at him. The answer Sonic gave startled Zero. It was so light-hearted. "Here I am, telling that you that I have extreme urges of beating you to death, wringing your neck, skewering you or some other horrible act and all you can say is, 'You won't'!" Sonic stared, surprised and then chuckled.

"It's because I know you won't," He patted his shoulder and gave a reassuring glance. "You're too kind to hurt anyone, Zero." Silence. "Well, I gotta juice." He opened the door and left. Zero watched him run off through his window. His eyes flickered red.

* * *

><p><em>You're too kind to hurt anyone, Zero.<em>

Zero has been under his sheets for a while and he was staring at the wall, his eyes wide open. He couldn't sleep after Sonic's conversation earlier that afternoon. He gripped his sheets and then put his hands over his head. He couldn't get the blue hedgehog off his mind. He stood up and quickly but quietly packed his things in his bags. He swung it over his shoulders. He opened the window. It wasn't very high from the ground but he still felt nervous.

He inhaled.

He exhaled.

He leaped.

* * *

><p><strong>You know the usual.<strong>

**Sonic doesn't belong to me etc**

**Zero Celsuis is my OC**


	6. Chapter 6: Settling

AN: Okay, I had to split this chapter because it was too long.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Settling<strong>

There was a knock on the door.

"Good morning, Mr. Zero!" Cream said cheerfully. "I brought you breakfast!" There was no answer.

"Zero?" Silence. She opened the door, "I know it's the morn…" The window's curtains were fluttering in the wind. The room was clean. There was no trace of Zero. Her eyes widened. Tears started to blur her vision. She left the tray of delicacies on the table and ran out as fast as she could.

"Blaze!" She cried outside of her door. "Blaze!" The door opened.

"Oh my god, Cream!" She took her inside her apartment and rushed to get a handkerchief. "Cream, what happened?"

"Zero, he's gone!" She sniffed. "He took all his stuff with him too and he just disappeared!" Tears were streaming down her pale muzzle like a waterfall.

"Everything will be okay, Cream." She said as she wiped the tears off her warm cheeks. "Sonic and the gang, will find a reason to Zero's disappearance. Okay?" Cream nodded and wiped her eyes. Blaze and Cream went out, locked the door and proceeded down the stairs. The lavender cat crosses her fingers and just hopes nothing happened to the azure hedgehog.

The cat and the rabbit pushed the door open and went inside. There was clank noise as they walked on the metal surface. Tails was tinkering on his new invention, Knuckles was having an argument with Rouge and Shadow was leaning in the corner, away from the noise but close enough to hear.

"Oh, hey Blaze! Hi Cream!" greeted Tails as he took off his magnifying goggles. "You just came in the right time! I was just working with my new invention, the Radio Interferer 2000. It's able to detect Radio Waves and either listen to the set frequency or interfere. It's not finished yet but so far I can detect a few radio waves and there is this really annoying bug inside the-" Tails paused. He was excited to tell him about his new invention until he read the faces of the two girls. "What's wrong?"

"I'll be blunt:" Blaze said. Cream's eyes started to water. Blaze put her arm around her. "Zero's gone."

"We heard." Tails said as he looked away.

"Yes, and-" Blaze paused and raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you heard?"

"Yeah," Tails nodded.

"Sonic wanted to go and deal with Zero alone-" Rouge said as she crossed her arms.

"What?" Blaze bursts out. "You let Sonic go with Zero alone?"

"He said so!" Knuckles shouted back.

"Blaze." She looked at the two-tailed fox; her gold eyes met sky blue. "What Sonic is dealing with is an AI. And not just any AI, like Eggman's normal robots."

"An attack-oriented AI. A robot designed for combat. He hid his bad side well but there were signs of an killer machine. The twitch. The eye colour. His voice change. It seems like it's able of express emotions to fit within our group and to not hold any suspicion. It all fits." Shadow said as he walked over to the active group. The two girls tried to process the new information. "I tried to talk him out of it. Nothing's going to stop him." A long pause. After what felt like an eternity,

"So what if Mr. Zero is a robot?" Cream spoke, "So what if he was designed to fight? He is still Zero."

"Mr. Shadow, you said he had emotions. Isn't there a chance that maybe…" His red eyes turned to the rabbit. "Just maybe, he didn't want to hurt Sonic from the beginning?" Silence. Everyone was looking down at the metal floor tiles.

"Cream," Blaze touched her shoulder, she looked up, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>The room was fairly large for its size. White walls and the ceiling towered up into the darkness. Two figures stood on the polished platinum floor, so clean; they could see their reflection.<p>

"So, Sonic," The grey canine began. There was a hint of sadness in his voice. "You actually decided to follow me."

"Let's settle this, Zero." Sonic said as he stretched. Even if it hurts, even if he gets killed, his mind was determined. "Here and now."

"I'll be looking forward to destroying you, Sonic." He chuckled. With an awkwardly huge grin, his voice distorts and his big and wide gold orbs glow red. His arms torn apart, the artificial grey fur rips off like fabric and there were his silver claws.

Sonic looked down as he did his hamstring stretches. When he took a glance up, Zero was terrifyingly close to his face, the ruby met emerald and his smile was plastered on his face. Sonic snapped back to his senses and just when Zero was going to put his right claw down, he back flipped and landed a fair distance away from him.

_How do you breath again?_ Sonic thought to himself. His heart was thumping and sweat started to trickle down his forehead.

The grey canine ran up to the blue hedgehog and jabbed with his left arm. Sonic jumped up and spun down a heel. Zero stumbled down. In return, he brings his right arm up. There was a sickening thwack and he flew up. He started to open his eyes and watched how the canine came closer and closer to him. Zero kicked him down. Sonic let out a cry of pain as he descended down to the ground. Dust gathered and disappeared. Sonic was left there at the bottom of the crater. Zero grabbed his right arm. He waved it down left and right. There was a horrible smack from each impact. Zero hurled him to a wall. He stuck there for a few seconds and landed face down. Silence. Zero chuckled. The chuckle turned into a laugh and it grew more hysterical.

"Is that all you got? How disappointing." Zero laughed. He instantly stopped laughing and came closer to the hurt hedgehog with a death glare, his eyes glowed ruby. Sonic got up on his knees and then stood back up, relying on the wall behind him for support and winced at the sting of his bruises.

"Now, you're just begging to get beaten up. You shouldn't have come here, Sonic." He said as he inched closer with a smile of frenzy. He raised his right arm. He stopped. The grey canine notices the yellow glow in Sonic's right fist. "What the-"

Suddenly, he felt a great force on his left cheekbone, followed by another jab to the stomach and a foot to the face. Zero stumbled back. His material was ripping off. He gave it a feel and started to peel it off.

"Keep the mask," Said Sonic. Zero stopped. He gave a smile. "Don't wanna forget who you are. Or were."

"You're going to destroy me, Sonic." Zero said, almost sad to say it. "What use would I be?" Behind the mask, was a metal Mobian. There was only a glowing red iris on top of the black of his eye. Sonic gritted his teeth. Another punch to the face.

"Stop" The glow in his right fist became stronger.

"Talking" He curled into a blue ball.

"TRASH!" He hurled onto Zero. He pressed further and increased speed. The ball was like a chainsaw; ripping off pieces of material. Zero's body was shaking like he was zapped by electricity. This wasn't something Zero was used to. Sonic stopped spinning all of sudden and gave him a good heel to the chest, which sent him flying to the wall.

Sonic, despite the injuries, stood by the limp robot. He took an arm. The hand hung down. He sighed, turned around and walked away to the door to the next room.


End file.
